


Charles与蒲绒绒

by shamei1010



Series: HPAU [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: HPAU, M/M, Puffskein
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 雷雷雷
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: HPAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Charles与蒲绒绒

雷雷雷雷雷雷

Erik带人进入霍格沃茨的时候明显感到了一种不同寻常的气氛。校长William Stryker亲自站在门厅等他。一见到Erik，Stryker立刻走了过来。  
Stryker是个皮肤苍白的男巫，身穿黑色的长袍，打着领结，一头短发整齐地往后梳拢，下巴刮得干干净净，几乎能看到反光。  
他在Erik毕业两年后才担任霍格沃茨的校长，所以Erik和他并不熟悉。  
“我在门口释了咒语，现场没人进去过。除了Ralph Aldridge——那个听到爆炸声的男孩。他感到不对劲就立刻向我报告了。赶到现场我觉得事态严重第一时间通知了傲罗。”  
Erik对此表示赞同。  
他们沿着楼梯往上走，楼梯侧面墙壁画像们议论的声音传进Erik的耳朵。  
“太可怕了，我不能相信霍格沃茨会发生这种事，世界上最安全的地方就是这里了。”  
“你没有见识，霍格沃茨什么事都可能发生，一百年前有个孩子打开了密室的门……”  
“闭嘴，你说了不该说的话。如果让那个人听到你就完了。”  
“得了吧，这已经不是秘密了，这么多年过去，那个人早已作古。”  
Stryker扫了那些画像一眼，那些画像立刻散开，像是一群受了惊扰的鸽子。  
Erik走上一阶又一阶楼梯，终于来到北塔楼顶。  
他站在门前，木头大门用锁链捆着，Stryker 用魔杖轻点门栓，锁链像蛇一样滑行到大门两侧，然后消失于墙壁中，门打开了。  
一股怪味扑面而来，等味道散尽，Erik抽出魔杖走进房间。除了一个傲罗守在门口，两个傲罗跟在Erik身后进了门。  
这大概是Erik见过的最乱的现场，几千本书歪歪扭扭地在地板中间摞成了一座高塔。一进门右边摆着一张单人床，床上的床单枕头乱成一团，上面还扔着一件质地上好的深蓝色的长袍。靠窗摆着一张书桌，书桌上堆着一摞羊皮纸。窗外阴云密布，狂风卷积着沙粒和树叶拍打着玻璃窗，发出哐当哐当的声音。  
书桌旁边是一口肮脏的坩埚，里面煮着一团绿色的，浓稠的液体。坩埚外壁以及坩埚旁边的地毯都撒着几滴血迹。  
傲罗Johannes Boyle用相机记录现场的照片，“现场没人碰过吧？”  
“坩埚烧着，我把它熄灭了。除此之外，我没碰过任何东西。我看了表，当时正好九点。”Stryker停顿了一会，“血液检查过了，是Xavier教授的。”  
听到Xavier教授的名字，Erik的心脏还是莫名地收紧了一下。  
Charles Xavier，他在校期间的死对头，从霍格沃茨毕业后他们从未见过面。  
即使Stryker已经确认过，Erik仍采集了一些血液放进了证物箱。  
“别碰——”  
Erik的话音刚落，另一名Robert Huyg的魔杖尖已经触碰到了书桌上的羊皮纸。  
最上面的羊皮纸浮到半空中，闪出一道橘红色的亮光，大量的浓烟从羊皮纸中钻出来，眨眼间，羊皮纸烧成了一团黑色的灰烬。  
“它是Charles最后碰过的东西，上面施了很强的咒语，除了Charles以外的人触碰，它会立刻把自己烧得半点不剩。”  
“Charles为什么要在上面施这样的咒语，我想不通。”Stryker说道。  
“上面写了什么？”Erik更关心羊皮纸上的内容。  
“我只看到‘清晨的阳光’。” Huyg回答道。  
Erik瞪了他一眼。  
Boyle移开了地毯检查地面，发现没有异常后，把地毯和坩埚都收进了证物箱。接着Erik拎起床上的蓝色长袍又放回去。看起来Charles走得很匆忙，魔杖和内衣都没有带走，仍然留在床上。  
“Charles最近有没有得罪过什么人？”  
Stryker想了一会，“全校师生都喜欢Charles，我实在想不出来他和谁有过节。”  
一声极其细微的响动引起了Erik的注意，他竖起耳朵，发现响动来自床下，他趴下来，用魔杖掀起床单，魔杖尖闪烁的光亮照亮了床底下的每一个角落。  
一只圆滚滚的生物正缓慢地往床底下的一个老鼠洞移动着，它只有婴儿拳头大小，全身覆盖着棕色的软毛。  
Erik把它弄了出来，它浮在半空中，魔杖尖发出的光亮让它闭起了眼睛。  
“蒲绒绒？”Huyg难以置信地用手指戳了戳它，它不满地发出一声像是水滴落下的声音。“瘦了一点，体型也比正常的蒲绒绒小。”Huyg继续戳了戳它。“这个毛色和眼睛很稀有，不是染的，肯定能在神奇动物园卖个好价钱。”  
Erik打开Huyg的手，“它是Charles的宠物吗？”Erik惊奇空中的蒲绒绒居然长着一双蓝眼睛。“或者你有没有听说Charles正在培育新品种的蒲绒绒？”  
Stryker召唤眼镜飞到鼻梁上，仔细打量蒲绒绒。“据我所知Charles没有饲养任何宠物，我也没听说他有培育新品种蒲绒绒的爱好。”  
“我们唯一的证人。也许只有它能告诉我们Charles去哪儿了。”Boyle直视蒲绒绒的眼睛，“不行，我什么也感觉不到，蒲绒绒的思维太低级了。”  
蒲绒绒愤怒地叫了一声。  
“也许它会大脑封闭术。”  
“一只会大脑封闭术的蒲绒绒？它更值钱了，卖掉它说不定能买把新扫帚。”Huyg歪了歪头，耸动肩膀。“交给我吧。”他捏了捏每根手指的关节，发出咯吱咯吱的响声，像是准备拷问那只可怜的蒲绒绒似的。  
蒲绒绒全身的毛都炸了起来，发出一串水滴滴落的声音。如果它有根魔杖，Huyg恐怕早已变成了一座石像。  
“你看，它的思维没那么低级，至少它听得懂我的话。”Huyg说道。  
Stryker叹了口气，“没有更好的办法了，是吧？”  
“看来我们要找个懂蒲绒绒语言的人了。”Boyle说，“可问题是，谁会专门去学蒲绒绒的预言呢？全世界都找不出来一个。我想不出还有比和蒲绒绒交流更无趣的事了。”  
“我知道一个人。”Erik的目光移回床上的长袍，“Charles Xavier。他在校期间就一直在学习这种语言。”  
“可问题是，Charles失踪了。”Huyg思考了一会，“说不定Charles被这只蒲绒绒吃掉了。我们只要用魔杖在它的身上划一个口子——啊！”Huyg揉了揉食指，“幸好没流血，它可真凶。”

Erik不知道该如何处理这只蒲绒绒。回到魔法部的路上，它安静地待在Erik的口袋里，甚至比Erik那只长着牙齿的钱包还要温顺。  
还没走到办公室，记者Jaldeep Godwin凑了过来，“霍格沃茨有一位教授失踪了，这是真的吗？请问你们打算如何调查这个案子？”  
Erik的额头隐隐作痛。“谁把他放进来的？”  
两个傲罗把Jaldeep Godwin拖走了。  
他坐到椅子里，揉捏着额头，试图整理自己的思绪。  
傲罗们检查过霍格沃茨的飞路网和扫帚间中Charles的芬利彗星，它们都没有Charles使用过的痕迹。  
同时他们询问了听到爆炸声的Ralph Aldridge，那男孩真的如Stryker所说什么也没看到。看门人Jeff Heald睡得很死，他们用了点办法才把他叫醒。Heald不仅没听到爆炸声，连Xavier教授最后一次出现在霍格沃茨是什么时间都记不起来。  
他掏出蒲绒绒，它在他的指头间挣扎，他把它放到办公桌上，蒲绒绒蜷成一团，他忍不住用魔杖尖戳了戳，它伸展开身体，Erik似乎看到它露出了一个不满的眼神。  
就在这时，有人敲了敲门。  
“进来。”  
Kitty Pryde走了进来。她身穿深灰色的长袍，肩膀上蹲着一只白隼。  
“需要转交给错误信息办公室的文件。”她的话音刚落，肩头的白隼遍飞向Erik的办公桌，它的爪子触及桌面的那一刻，变成了一张伸展开的羊皮纸。  
Erik用羽毛笔签完字，羊皮纸卷成一个小卷，接着小卷长出翅膀、爪子、羽毛、喙……变回白隼的样子。  
白隼早就注意到了桌面的蒲绒绒，蒲绒绒眨了眨眼，没有意识到眼前的威胁。白隼抖了抖翅膀，低头俯冲向它。  
砰地一声，白隼结结实实地撞到了墙面上。  
“Oss！”Kitty让白隼爬回她的肩头，她安抚着它。“你不该这么做，它只是好奇而已。”  
“它差点杀了它。”Erik摸了摸蒲绒绒乱糟糟的背毛，蒲绒绒没发抖，这很好。  
“你养宠物了？”  
“只是证物，也许与Charles的失踪有关。”  
“提到Xavier教授——”她命令白隼张大嘴巴，接着她把手伸进白隼的嘴巴，掏出一只皮质的手提箱扔到地面。  
“我们在黑森林里找到的，看起来像是Xavier教授的东西。”  
Erik轻挥魔杖手提箱砰地从中间朝两边打开，一个橡木衣柜最先走了出来，衣柜门敞开，里面第一行挂着长袍，第二行挂着长裤，下面的格子里装着领带、领结、内裤、袜子等配件。  
“不得不承认，Xavier教授蛮有衣品的。”  
蒲绒绒发出滴的一声，似乎在附和她的说法。  
接着一个巨大的书柜挣扎着站在衣柜旁边，Erik目测书柜上至少摆着一千多本书，很多书看起来非常古老，皮质的书皮布满了霉点和划痕。  
“你慢慢看，我走了。”她往门口走，半路上她停下转身，“你该把它交给Huyg，Huyg可比神奇动物管理控制司的那些人强多了。”  
提到Huyg，蒲绒绒连着发出了两声滴的声音。Erik确信这是它不满的抱怨声。  
“我不会把你交给Huyg的。”  
蒲绒绒发出像是松了一口气的呼气声。  
Erik站起身，让书架和衣柜走进手提箱，再把蒲绒绒塞进口袋，它极不情愿地叫了一声。  
然后他拎着箱子幻影移形到了神奇动物园门口。  
一进门，一股浓重的尿骚味扑面而来，Erik皱起了眉头。  
“需要点什么？”女巫一面挥舞着魔杖清理地面上一大滩褐色的液体，一面问道。看起来那股味道就是它发出的。  
Erik掏出蒲绒绒放到柜台上，站在柜台上的一只紫色的蟾蜍打量了它一眼，伸出细长的舌头。  
Erik挡住蟾蜍的攻击。“告诉我关于这只蒲绒绒的一切。”  
女巫清理完污渍走回柜台，她提起蒲绒绒的毛，“棕色的？很稀少，纯种的。你打算卖掉它吗？”  
“不。”  
“让我看看，健康状况不错。”她嗅了嗅它，“今天早上洗过澡，有股斯科尔夫人牌男巫沐浴液的味道。它差不多两岁了，蒲绒绒两岁相当于人类二十岁，已经成年。”她用魔杖拨开蒲绒绒某个区域的毛，蒲绒绒睁大了眼睛，发出一连串的吼声，那声音小得可怜，和一只漏水的水管发出来的声音差不多。  
“公的。”她挥手召唤来一个搁在柜子顶端的铁笼子，笼子里挤满了各种颜色的蒲绒绒。“需要买一只和它交配吗？”  
她手中的蒲绒绒挣扎得更厉害了，Erik把它托在手里，用指头安抚它，蒲绒绒紧绷的身体才松弛下来。  
“我觉得它并不愿意。我尊重它的意思。”  
“真可惜，它说不定能和紫红色的蒲绒绒生出一群颜色更稀有的宝宝。”她把笼子送回原位。“还有什么能为你效劳的？如果你想知道怎么养它。非常简单，蒲绒绒吃干鼻屎，残羹剩饭。睡在墙角、床底下面，不用管它，它的生存能力很强。不过，别给它吃巧克力，它会死的。蒲绒绒的嗅觉不错，你可以利用它寻找稀有的植物，比如，膨胀菌之类的。对了，如果它突然变得狂躁，带它来这儿，我会为它去势，只要一秒钟。”她用魔杖比划了一下，蒲绒绒在Erik的手里抖起来，发出滴滴哒哒的声音。  
“我怎么才能听懂它的语言？”  
她用看鼻涕虫的眼神看着Erik，“没人能听懂它的语言。它们的语言是那么乏味，除了‘嘀’要不就是‘嘀滴’，或者‘嘀嗒’没有巫师愿意学。”  
“有一个人懂这门语言。”  
“谁？”  
Erik把蒲绒绒揣进口袋。“一个失踪的人。”

Erik回到家的时候已经接近八点，他打开门，走进起居室，然后让围巾和长袍自己落在衣架上，在它们飞过去之前，他让蒲绒绒飞了出来，然后落在矮桌上。“看来你得和我住一段时间了。”  
它缓了一会，“站”起身打量整个屋子。  
“这里只有我一个人。”  
蒲绒绒团成了一团。  
Erik放下手提箱，让书架走出箱子，然后在书架上翻找起来。  
《泡茶的魔法》，不是。  
《一星期孵出幼龙》，不是。  
《教授的情人》……Erik把它拿到手中翻了翻，蒲绒绒发出了一声尖叫，并来来回回地在桌子上转着圈。Erik不知道它为什么发疯，也没有心情了解，他的注意力被手上的这本吸引了。  
这本书中一位虚构魔法学校的魔法史教授爱上了一个傲罗，而这个傲罗没多久便伤透了他的心，他不得不消除了自己和情人所有关于这段感情的记忆。Erik又翻了两页，书中的两个人居然已经和好了。Charles还在旁边写了一句，“太令人感动了，这里我读了两遍。”  
“很难相信Charles看这个，还做了笔记。”Erik没继续读，把《教授的情人》放了回去。  
Erik注意到桌上的蒲绒绒躺了下来，眼睛直直地盯着天花板，看上去十分绝望。  
他翻找了一会，在书柜的角落里找到了一本《初级妖怪语言》。  
他走到桌前摊开书，找到蒲绒绒语言的章节照着书上的发音说道：“你好。”  
蒲绒绒的蓝眼睛闪动了一下，仍然没动。  
“你饿了吗？”  
“滴滴滴，哒嘀嗒哒哒。”  
Erik对照音节表找出对应的句子。  
“别，管，我，了，我，想，一，个，绒，静，静。”  
Erik放下了书，这只蒲绒绒令他惊奇，他没想到蒲绒绒能表达这么复杂的语言，他本以为它们的语言只是单调、重复的几个词。  
“滴滴哒哒哒哒哒滴。”  
他拿起书继续查询，“使，你，震，惊，吗？那，是，因，为，你，太，傲，慢，自，大，了。”  
Erik放下书，盯着它，他可不想被一只蒲绒绒教训，它大胆地直视他，并竖起全身的毛，他们就这样对视了十几秒，直到一声咕噜的声音响起。  
“你真的不吃晚饭吗？”  
蒲绒绒毛耷拉下来，没再言语。  
Erik实在不想翻垃圾箱，他找来一只苹果放在它面前。  
“没有干鼻屎，吃苹果吧。”  
“我，不，吃，鼻，屎。”蒲绒绒趴在苹果上，隔了一会，苹果缺了小小的一块。蒲绒绒停止咀嚼，靠着苹果“坐”了下来。  
Erik召唤来酒瓶和杯子，给自己倒了一杯，“吃完了？告诉我Charles在哪儿？”  
“如，果，我，回，答，不，知，道，你，是，不，是，打，算，丢，掉，我？”  
蒲绒绒愤怒地看着Erik，仿佛Erik真的会那么做似的。  
Erik喝了一口，“我不会。”  
蒲绒绒看上去像松了口气，“一，只，蒲，绒，绒，对，你，来，说，并，不重，要。”  
“Charles对我来说很重要。”Erik说道。  
蒲绒绒眨了眨眼，仿佛没听懂Erik的话，Erik又重复了一遍。蒲绒绒跌坐到了桌面上，瘫成了一只软垫。  
“我没和任何人说过我和Charles的事。”Erik把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，“我爱他。”  
蒲绒绒从软垫的形态中坐了起来，瞪着眼睛，看上去很吃惊的样子。  
Erik也吃惊于自己的话，他又为自己倒了一杯，然后喝掉，直到酒精的力量让他平静下来。  
有那么一段时间他和蒲绒绒面对面坐着，他的脑子里闪过无数画面，那些画面全部与Charles有关。他很肯定他们当时的对话非常激烈，但在回忆中，他不再专注于对话的内容，而是思考Charles当时的样子。他是怎么做到心中思念着Charles嘴上却说出另一种意思的话的？他想着Charles，有那么几秒钟他希望过去的自己坦诚一点，那么此时此刻他至少会陪在Charles身边。  
“从第一次见到他时，我就爱上他了。但是他并不知道，他以为我讨厌他。”  
“为，什，么，你，没，告，诉，他？”  
“三年前，我曾经见过他一面。那时我伪装成一个魔药商人，住在破釜酒吧。有天晚上，我看见Charles和一个红色头发女孩走进了走廊尽头的房间。我在那里待了一周，每一晚Charles都会和不同人去那里。”  
蒲绒绒发出倒吸气的声音。“我，觉，得，你，可，能，误，会，了，他。”  
“也许吧，都过去了。我只希望他平安无事。”  
Erik放下杯子，蒲绒绒试探着靠近他的手，他碰了碰蒲绒绒的脸颊或是下巴的什么地方。“现在能告诉我，他还活着吗？”  
蒲绒绒发出轻声的滴，那意思代表Charles还活着。  
“他在哪儿？”  
蒲绒绒看起来像是重新“站”了起来。“他，明，天，就，回，来。”  
Erik稍稍放下了心。“明天？”  
“这，很，难，解，释，他，使，用，了，一，种，古，老，的，魔，法……滴滴哒哒滴嗒嗒。”  
接下来的话Erik翻遍了《初级妖怪语言》，也没找到对应的句子。  
他用指背轻轻抚摸蒲绒绒头顶的软毛。“我可以相信你吗？”  
“当，然。”  
说完蒲绒绒试图把头伸进酒杯，Erik移开杯子把里面的酒一口喝干。“我不能给你这个。让我想想，我该给你起个什么名字。”  
“嘀嗒嗒。”  
“Chuck？”  
“Chuck，你让我想起了他。”Erik摸了蒲绒绒两下，蒲绒绒没像之前那样抗拒，而是僵硬地站在桌子上。Erik收回手指，把书放到一边，蒲绒绒叫住他，经过了一段时间的对话，他已经能猜出Chuck在说什么了。  
“我不饿。我只需要睡一觉就行了。”  
Erik洗了澡，把Chuck放到床头桌上的一顶帽子里。“睡吧。”说完他挥手关掉了灯。  
Erik做了一个梦，至于为什么很肯定是梦，因为他确信在现实中，Charles绝对不会趴在他的身上，脸和他的脸贴得这么近。  
他和Charles迄今为止距离最近的一次是在魁地奇赛场上，Charles为了抓住飞贼扑到了他的身上，他们一齐结结实实地摔到了地上。除此之外就没什么肢体接触了。  
Charles朝Erik露出一个熟悉的笑容。“我把你吵醒了。”  
Erik没回答，他做过这个梦无数次了，不过，这个梦如此真实，他能感觉到Charles的重量压在他的胸膛上，冰凉的指头滑过他的脸颊。  
“我很想你。”他说，“你去哪儿了？”  
“嘘……我就在这儿。陪在你身边。”  
Erik更肯定这是一个梦了，Charles才不会用这种语气和他讲话。他们往往讲几句话就会因为种种问题吵起来。  
Charles凝视着他，手指顺着Erik的下巴下滑。“你想要什么？”  
Erik捉住了那只调皮的手，“我猜我会很快醒来。”  
“我们更应该珍惜当下。”Charles凑近Erik说道。  
过了很长时间，Erik才和Charles分开，他的手拦着Charles的腰，Charles仍趴在他的怀里。一切都是那么美妙，但他却感到有点诡异——往往这个时候  
他该醒过来了。  
“我不在你的梦中，Erik，我是真实的。”Charles把桌上的那只帽子戴到头上，“我回来了。”

10.30补个小尾声

半年后

“两位新郎看这里。”闪光灯闪了一下把Charles和Erik的亲吻定格在相片纸上。  
“我们的第一张合照。”Erik说，“我要把它挂在墙上。”  
“不是第一张。”Charles说，“还记得毕业前的那次比赛吗？我撞在你身上那次？赛前我委托Hank拍了照。他捕捉到了那一刻。”  
“它在哪儿？”  
“你差一点就看到它了。”

灵感来自与Marina关于HP游戏的聊天。

是《魔杖与魁地奇》另一个平行世界的故事。  
《魔杖与魁地奇》中的蒲绒绒也是巫师变的，然而没写到那个部分_(:з」∠)_


End file.
